


Two Girls

by Nienne_The_Archer



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienne_The_Archer/pseuds/Nienne_The_Archer
Summary: It took me awhile to think about what I should write for this one. I knew I wanted to write a fanfiction about Darker Than Black, but I wasn’t sure how to go about doing it. So with no further ado here is my Yin x Hei x Suou fanfiction. Sorry, if it’s slight ooc in Hei's part. I never really got the chance to watch the whole second season, just bits and pieces with Suou. ^^; Please Review.*Originally posted on Luna years back and reposted here. I want to add that when I wrote this I thought Suou was older than she actually is. I am also aware now about how the second season ends. But that is why fanfiction is so great.





	Two Girls

She was fair, beautiful, quiet, and mysterious. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to love her the way they both never had been. “Yin...” her name sounded so weak from his mouth. She was the one that had held his heart, but she was gone. He turned in his sleep trying not to relive the hellish nightmare that was his reality. He was running towards her again, unable to stop her. He was almost near her, but he knew he was already too late.

“Yin!” he yelled out, waking from his nightmare. He was panting heavily and sweating profusely. Hei raked a shaken hand through his dark raven locks as he tried to catch his breath. Calming down he regained his senses. He heard a slight creak in the floorboards to the right of him. Grabbing his blade, he swung around ready to face his next enemy. To his surprise it was not an enemy, it was Suou.

The redhead squeaked when Hei’s eyes found her. She wrung the cloth she held her hands nervously as she fidgeted around.

“You looked really sweaty and you went to bed without eating so I thought that you might be sick.” She said looking up at him, embarrassed. She cautiously got a little closer. “You look like you need a bath Hei.” She said quietly as she sat down beside him.

His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath. “Why are you up? You should be in bed. Look I’m sorry I woke you, but I’m fi-...” his words cut off as he felt a wave of exhaustion take over his body. Before he knew it Suou was supporting his sagging body.

“See? You are not okay! Now let me help you!” she said gently pushing his against the couch he rested on. She then began to dab the sweat away from his forehead.

“Why do you care so much?”, he asked weakly, aware that it was not normal for him to display weakness in front of someone other than Yin.

She paused, pulling the cloth away from his face as if in thought, then she smiled. “Well, that is because I care about you, you’re my teacher, my friend, and my comrade.” she said, pausing yet again when she looked down at his now sleeping face. A smile graced her lips once more as she bent down and pressed her lips gently against his. “Hei, I love you.” She whispered before she got up and walked back to the bed.

Hei’s eyes opened, staring at the place where she had stood. He pressed his fingers to his lips and closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of having her lips against his.

“Suou, I... love you too.” He whispered to himself falling asleep. This time he dreamed, but this dream was different. He was still running, but this time he caught up to the figure in front of him and this time it was Suou.

She was different than Yin, almost a complete opposite, but this time she held his heart. This time he would protect her. This time he would love her. Yin may be gone, but Suou wasn’t. He was sure Yin would want him to love again and eventually he would tell Suou, when he was ready to completely give his all to her.

“Yin may be gone, but she will always be the first girl I ever loved.” He thought as he dreamed of Suou. “Don’t worry Yin, we will be happy.”


End file.
